godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Deleted Levels
Deleted Levels is a documentary found by beating the original God of War on any difficulty. It details several level concepts that didn't quite make it into the final version of the game. The whole video is narrated by David Jaffe. Levels Shown *''Note: All level names are unofficial and given for sake of the article.'' Test in Athens Harbor While not a true deleted level, this shows the second version of Kratos (as seen in the Character Graveyard) exploring an area similar to Docks of Athens, with the objective of destroying 30 Skeletons. The purpose was to get all the core mechanics of the game working, as well as see how much detail could be fit into an area. Original Icarus Wings This level shows a test with a prototype of the Icarus Wings. Unlike in God of War II, Kratos has control over how much time he can spend in the air, and is shown to be navigating an area filled with enormous Spikes. The whole idea of flight was scrapped due to time constraints and a lack of polishing. Original Harpies This level shows the original Harpies, which, according to the director, were more like flying Undead Legionnaires at the time, and were shrunk to more of "an annoyance enemy". The level looks to take place at the Bluffs of Madness. Mountain of the Titan The original idea for climbing up Cronos involved Kratos running ahead of him and avoiding his attacks until he could jump onto Pandora's Temple. Scrapped due to technical limitations. Final Boss for Pandora's Temple Before being replaced with the final conveyor belt section, Pandora's Box was guarded by a giant Harpy Boss, with eggs scattered around the arena. Kratos would have to navigate both the lower floor and the upper conveyor belt to destroy them, and lure the Harpy into attacking him to defeat it. Ever-Changing Maze A short level idea that involved Kratos moving through a maze with walls that would lift up and allow him to move on to a different part of it before they came back down, although it does lift back and come back down on a set time limit. Sandstorm Elevator The most complete of the levels, this shows Kratos attempting to stay up with an two platform elevator (presumingly that of Hermes due to the Rocs decorated on them) that is moving through an cliff wall environment with a massive sandstorm chasing him. The elevator would halt the sandstorm and keep it at bay, but staying off for too long (which was a must and to be avoided at all costs) would lead to it catching and engulfing Kratos. In the second to the end point of this section, the elevator shifts into one platform and because of this; perhaps becomes a little faster. It was shown to the press and appeared in magazines, but was cut because of time constraints. This was David Jaffe's biggest regret about not having this level in the final game. Category:God of War Category:Secrets Category:Noncanon Category:Bonus Content